


Stressed out

by Saint_of_liars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_liars/pseuds/Saint_of_liars
Summary: Day 4 prompt: Eating out/Oral.I will be challenging myself to writing the prompts the day of. So I don’t normally edit my works or proof read them. This whole October kink challenge will be me challenging myself to write daily.All grammatical and spelling errors are my mistakes.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 46





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt: Eating out/Oral.
> 
> I will be challenging myself to writing the prompts the day of. So I don’t normally edit my works or proof read them. This whole October kink challenge will be me challenging myself to write daily.
> 
> All grammatical and spelling errors are my mistakes.

Wedding preparations have proven to be anything, but fun. Tanaka wasn’t sure how picking out a color accent, had them arguing about how loud he snores at night and how Kiyoko swears she’s going to suffocate him with a pillow one of these days.

“Don’t be surprised if my mother doesn’t approve of this.” She rolled her eyes and closed the binder holding all the preparations.

The Kiyoko’s approval happened to be one of the bigger issues at hand. He understood that the bride’s parents payed for the wedding, traditions he thought at first that it would be fine, it’s not like his family couldn’t pay for half, but now every thing was “My mother won’t approve this.” Or “My father won’t be happy about this.” 

I’m which would start another argument when he would suggest he pay for it, so Kiyoko could get her way. She would get offended and say “My parents would never allow it.” If he wasn’t already bald, he would be slowly balding by now.

Today wasn’t any better. They had their third argument by the time breakfast started. His nevera were shot and Kiyoko was stress spacing in their living room while on the phone with her mother. They had toured a bakery a week ago, they had picked out the pastries they would serve at their reception and her mother hadn’t approved of any of their decisions. 

Kiyoko had a nasty habit of bitting her nails when stressed out or nervous and right now she had worked her nails short. Nibbling at them as she heard her mother through the speaker. Tanaka could faintly hear a “He has no taste.” Thrown out a couple of times and a resounding “No.” when Kiyoko’s mother breeched the topic of the cake they picked out. Trashing the taste and decoration. 

“One day, when you’re strolling down memory lane with your future children, you’ll thank me for talking you out of your bad decision.” Her mother sneered.

Tanaka had enough. His brain short circuiting. “Hang up the phone.” He whispered, hissing at the tone of voice his future mother-in-law kept using as she continued to tear down all the difficult divisions they made a week ago. “Mizu, baby.” He took a step back as he saw her eyes filled with tears.

“No, that’s just going to make it worse!” She screams the moment he hung up the call. 

“Like I care.” He hastily turns off the device. “I’m going to cheer you up.” He places a small kiss on her nose, he knows how much she likes that.

“I’m so stressed out, my shoulders are so tense.” She rolled her shoulders, she struggled a bit as her shirt cling tight with the motions, she’s not wearing a bra and Tanaka’s blood is rushing down to his little head.

“I know you said no sex before marriage, but that was only to penetrative, right?” His hands took a hold of her shoulders, as he worked his fingers into the knots his finger tips felt.

The moan that Kiyoko let out wasn’t a confirmation, just simply a compliment to the way his fingers worked out the knots on her shoulders. She sagged a bit and finally a small moment, but he knows that little nod means she’s approved.

“I need to you to say it, baby.” He whispers in her ear. “Tell me were you want my mouth, baby.” He nips her ear, swirling his tongue in the crevices as Kiyoko pushes her ear closer to his mouth. 

“I-I need your mouth on my pussy.” Tanaka Can already picture the how her eyes are rolled back into her eyes, Kiyoko’s body is very responsive. There isn’t an inch in her body that doesn’t answer to his touch. She still a tad shy, a bashfulness that never fully goes away, but when her thoughts get clouded, she lets it consume her, giving herself fully.

“Fuck... I’ve been dying to have you fall apart on my tongue.” 

Tanaka doesn’t waste a second. Pushing her lose track pants down along with her thong. Any other day, he would just pull the garment aside and eat her out this way, but they hadn’t had any type of sex since the moment he asked her to marry him. They’ve been living together for a few months by now. He was freshly graduated from high school and she had finished with her two year management course that certified her to run a business as a store manager. 

Sitting her down on the couch, he goes down on his knees. He’s always been taller than her, in this position, he can still reach her lips as he straightened his back, her mouth opening up to let his tongue explore her mouth; something they haven’t done since then, either.

“I’m going to make it feel good. Just relax baby, I got you.” He places one last kiss to her soft moisturized lips as he descended down between her legs.

His nose nozzles the soft skin on between her thighs, faint scars that grouped together back when she was on the track team. His nose caressed those with a firmer tough, Kiyoko had claimed that she still had sensation. 

His tongue followed after that. Nipping around her thick soft thighs as he thrashed on the couch, his mouth sucking small marks into those thighs, knowing he shouldn’t as she was having a fitting tomorrow. Small bites left behind for good measure. 

Kiyoko had been his dream girl every since he laid his eyes on her. He couldn’t believe his tongue could make her fall apart the way it did, but he was glad he was the one and only guy to be able to take Kiyoko apart. His Mizu, the only Woman he will ever love.

His tongue continues to trace around her vulva, but never where she wants it, he laves his tongue near her entrance, but it’s more of a tease, hardly a feather touch as she whines and tries to push his head down where she wants it the most. He muses the thought, he chuckles a bit as her frustrations grow. “You’re such an ass sometimes.” She stresses and he wants to give in, seeing that she’s getting more irritated than normal, but he can’t help himself, he laughs a bit harder than he intended. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s funny how your fingers can’t find grip.” There’s no hair for her fingers to tangle in, she can’t find a true grip to pull him down, unless she cradled the back of his head and she forces him down, but he’s not giving her the satisfaction.

“Baby... I... I-“ Tanaka doesn’t let her finish her frustrating thought. His tongue runs up her slit, his finger coming up to open her slit up. Eliciting moans right from the first swipe.

His tongue curls inside the opening, tongue fucking her as his nose continues to teasingly bump into her clit, his tongue swirls inside of her, licking up her juices as she continues to try to close her legs around his head.

Tanaka pushes her legs up in almost a full Nelson, he tali’s his mouth away from her cunt and glares at her “Hold your legs like this, if you don’t obey, I’ll stop and you won’t get to cum.” She whimpers as she nods her head. His assertiveness turns her on and he knows loves it when her pupils dilate as he takes a firm stance. 

“Yes.” She simply says as she hold her spreads her legs a bit more and hold them near her head, hands clutching inside of her knees.

He brings his mouth back to where she’s been wanting it the most. Tanaka knows she likes it wet and sloppy, loves it when he slurps it. Fucking goes insane when his mouth connects to her clit, sucking it in with gusto. 

“Oooh- right fucking theeere Ryū! Right fucking there!” She moans out as she tries her best to run her cunt more on his face, his chin rubbing her entrance with his stubble, he knows she’s getting closer to cumming right there. He knows how the stubble stimulates her entrance and his chin pressing enough to give her enough friction.

His tongue swirls around her clit one last time, he brings his tongue back into her entrance, curling his tongue as he maneuvers his thumb to run at Kiyoko’s clit as his tongue continues with his ministrations. He can feel her walls tightening around his tongue, he knows she so close, he speeds the small circles up with his thumb. Her clit is starting to tighten the coil he knows she feeling right about now. 

He makes the mistake to look up, her tits are bouncing a bit and her flushed face and half-lidded eyes looking down at him, have him creaming himself in his pants, he hadn’t even payed attention to himself as he was too busy trying to make Kiyoko feel good. 

One last rub and a “Fuck yes!” Was all it took to have Kiyoko’s walls spasming around his tongue, juices soaking his chin, but he’s not completely done. He laps up the juices left behind in her cunt and he loves to see how hard she’s fighting to stay in the position he placed her in. 

“So fucking delicious.” He licks the last of it from her pussy and comes up and she opens up her mouth knowing he wants her to taste herself. “Good girl.” He deepens the kiss.

“Thank you.” She pants on his lips, I should take care of you.” She tries to push him away, but he stops her.

“No, this was all for you, baby.” He kisses her lips one more time, trying to get up “I’m going to get a towel to clean you up, you should take a nap and we can deal with the wedding stuff later.” 

He stands at the entrance of their shared bathroom, Kiyoko’s blissed out face gave him pause. This is the woman he’s going to be with for the rest of his life. 

“You sure you don’t want me to repay the favor?” She mumbles as he wipes her clean.

“I’m good baby.” He’s not going to mention that he came in his pants.


End file.
